One type of a conventional output apparatus for image signals is described on pages 21 and 22 of "The Television Institute's Technical Report, TEBS 96-5 May 24, 1984". The conventional output apparatus for image signals comprises an image signal processing circuit for digital-processing input image signals to provide a luminance signal and a composite video signal, and D/A converters for converting the digital luminance and composite video signals to analog luminance and composite video signals, respectively In a VTR camera, for instance, the digital luminance signal is used as a black-and white-video signal for a view finder, and the composite video signal is used as a main output. Such an image signal processing circuit is described on pages 372 to 378 of "IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, Vol. CE-32, No. 3, August 1986".
In the conventional output apparatus for image signals, however, there is a disadvantage that D/A converters must be provided by the number equal to that of output signals such as the luminance signal, and the composite video signal. Therefore, the cost of the conventional output apparatus for image signals is difficult to be decreased because a D/A converter is high in cost as compared to other circuits. It tends that the number of D/A converters is increased because output signals such as signals separated from a luminance signal and a color modulated signal, a line sequential signal etc. are produced in addition to the black-and white-monitoring signal and the composite video signal as described before.
There is a further disadvantage that the conventional output apparatus for image signals is difficult to be included in a single integration circuit because the number of D/A converters is increased to result in the increase of the number of input and output terminals. As a result, the size of the conventional output apparatus for image signals becomes large.